


A Peaceful Slumber

by fleet_of_red



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet_of_red/pseuds/fleet_of_red
Summary: Jason can feel Slade’s steady breath brushing against the back of his head.With his chest pressed right up against his back, he can feel the rise and fall of each breath, like ocean waves lapping on the shore.“Sleep,” the deep voice murmurs again, and Jason closes his eyes.





	A Peaceful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> For the SladeRobinWeek 2018 Day2 prompt: Possessive
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)

 

 


End file.
